fightersgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Williams
Bio Nina's sister, Anna is a highly skilled fighter. Even though she rivals her sister, she still cares for her a great deal. After being placed in suspended animation during the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, Nina was awoken 19 years later by the influence of the recently excavated Ogre, who compelled her to assassinate Jin Kazama. As per her request, Anna was awoken at the same time as her sister, though she was unaffected by Ogre's influence. Nina also began to suffer ill effects from the 'cold-sleep', resulting in long term memory loss. In an act of compassion, Anna set out to stop Nina from once again becoming an assassin, and to help her recover her past. Nina decides to make contact with Anna in hopes of restoring her memory. Unfortunately, their meeting serves only to trigger Nina's lost feelings of hostility towards her sister, and she immediately opens fire. Anna retaliates, and the reunion descends into a gunfight which lasts for days. The sisters eventually reach a stalemate and agree to settle things for good at The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. After the humiliating defeat from her older sister and enemy, Nina Williams... Anna sought revenge. She didn't want it to end this way. Nina though, has already gone into hiding. Hearing rumors that Nina Williams has joined forces with the new Mishima Zaibatsu, Anna Williams decided to join forces with G Corporation Anna Williams is one of two daughters fathered by Richard Williams. As a child, Anna was taught to fight by her mother, and Nina by her father. While Anna was taught Aikido by her mother, Nina was taught and trained to be an assassian, and in doing so gained the affection of her father, while he would neglect Anna, thus spawning the epic rivalry that would ensue between Anna and Nina. In the very first Tekken, Anna learned her Aikido techniques from her mother, who was a national Aikido champion. Her father, Richard Williams, taught Nina assassination techniques, but neglected to teach them to Anna. Due to the hatred spawned from the jealousy of Nina and her fathers relationship, Anna entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to battle her sister. Anna had been leading a dull and boring life since the disappearance of her sister. However, all this would change upon receiving a phone call from Nina. The two met several days later, after being apart for two years. Upon seeing Anna's face Nina seemingly instinctively open-fired on Anna, and Anna retaliated, and a epic gun battle ensued for days, which resulted in a tie. The pair decided that they would settle their bout at The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. In the later future, Nina and Anna are hired to take part in a big Hollywood movie. They have a short, sword fighting sequence on a rooftop before facing off for the final blow. Lightning flashes and the sisters slice past one another. After a few seconds Nina emerges as the victor as Anna collapses to the ground. The director yells "Cut!" before beginning to complain that Nina and Anna aren't following the script. As he berates Nina, her armor begins to fall apart leaving her almost nude, and she desperately tries to hold it together. Anna rises from the ground and begins to giggle at Nina's humiliation. Game Apperances *Tekken *Tekken 2 *Tekken 3 *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Tekken 5 *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection *Tekken 6 *Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Fighters Generation Review Even though she's a staple in the series, I think Anna is one of the sleeper characters of the Tekken franchise. She is originally a "clone design" of Nina, so it took her a while to develop into her own persona. She was always known for her sexy taunts and mannerisms, but it wasn't until Tekken 5 that she obtained a very different moveset from her sister, and since then, has developed nicely as a design. Even though she has some cool moves, she lacks the fluidity & flashiness of other Tekken fighters. Furthermore, she doesn't necessarily represent a specific martial art like other characters from Tekken. However, she is known for fighting dirty... which is pretty cool. Her default outfit kinda bores me, but her many alternate outfits and customizations are pretty damn sexy. On a side note, I made made a smokin' hot "goth Anna" in Tekken 6. <3 Category:Females Category:Tekken Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Births Category:Evil Characters